Valentine's Coffee
by Littlest Girl
Summary: One-Shot. "Un café..." salsa de tomates y mucho aderezo. Ella no sabía lo arpía que podía ser Jessica cuando la haz dejado en verguenza y quitado la cita. Pero todo puede ser mejor si tienes de tu parte al de ojos verdes ¿no?. Edward&Bella. San Valentín.


Este One-Shot está dedicado para Ljoo, que siempre se acuerda de mí y me escribe.

**Liz, ¡ya te quiero!** Esto es para ti con mucho cariño.

Busquen en mi _profile_ el abrigo, polera, zapatos, vaqueros y vestido que Bella usa en esta historia.

De esto sólo es mía la historia. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la autora de la saga _Crepúsculo_.

Ahora, ¡Disfruten!

-

* * *

'**Valentine's Coffee'**

'_A veces el día de San Valentín no es tan malo'_

_-  
_

Era nueva. Algo como así como el juguetito nuevo que uno tiene cuando pequeño y no quiere soltar en días. Eso era ella en el Instituto de Forks. La nueva.

Llevaba una semana en el colegio. Lo que significaba que no tenía amigos, conocidos o algo que se le pareciera.

De los escasos 5 días que llevaba allí, sólo había conversado, durante 10 minutos cada día, con Ángela Weber una amable chica de anteojos, que además se había encargado de mostrarle las instalaciones para que no sufriera el riesgo de perderse. De nuevo.

Y cómo ella sólo había hablado con una persona en su corta estadía en el pueblucho, no se refería a la interacción de personas cuando hablaba de juguetes nuevos. No. Ella hablaba de que para todo el instituto ella era la novedad. Todos hablaban de 'la chica Swan'.

Sabían hasta su fecha de nacimiento. Un asqueroso 13 de Septiembre.

Había dejado muchos amigos en Phoenix, su ciudad natal, pero por el trabajo de Charlie, su padre, se vio en la obligación de decir adiós a toda la vida que había realizado en la gran ciudad y decir hola a la aburrida vida del pequeño condado.

Por supuesto que Reneé, su mamá, no había dicho ni pío cuando el nuevo jefe de policía de aquella cosa que apenas se le podía llamar habitable había dicho 'nos mudamos'. A su madre le encantaba con 'E' mayúscula la lluvia, nubes, viento, trueno y todo lo que estuviese relacionado.

En cambio ella, ella amaba el sol, el desierto y el calor.

Ahora se sentía fría, y no sólo hablaba de la nariz y los dedos de los pies, sino del corazón.

Ya no tenía amigos con quién había compartido un millón de cosas y estaba desesperada por la cantidad de tonalidades verdes que se podía encontrar en aquel lugar.

Era como una extraña comunidad alienígena en verde.

Lo odiaba.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.

Eso había dicho Renné aquella mañana cuando ella, de mal humor como siempre despertaba desde que había llegado, caminó hasta su camioneta preferida. Era la única cosa que le recordaba sus días felices en Phoenix.

Las palabras de su madre no podían dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza y de paso en su estómago. Se sintió mareada. Tenía una pésima sensación de tormenta en el pecho.

Estuvo apunto de voltear a su derecha y decirle a Megan que hoy sería un día horrendo, por supuesto se mordió la lengua y aguantó el comentario porque su mejor amiga como siempre se hubiese reído y dicho que estaba loca, y porque ella estaba a millones de kilómetros lejos de ella. Maldijo en voz baja.

Las cosas no mejoraron en el trayecto de la mañana; estaba lloviendo –que raro-, y por ende resbaló tres veces antes de poner pie seguro dentro del instituto, su casillero se trabó cuando ya iba muy atrasada a biología y se calló a mitad de pasillo mientras corría.

Día fatal. Ya lo había dicho.

Ni siquiera tuvo valor de observar al Señor Banner a la cara cuando interrumpió su perorata sobre los ciclos de la división celular.

Murmuró un escueto 'perdón' cosa que sólo él la escuchara, se sentó en el asiento vacío al final de la clase y sintió que todos la observaban. Aquello incrementó el sentimiento de revoltijo en su estomago. Quiso vomitar, sobretodo en el cabello de la pelirroja que la observaba como si fuera excremento o algo peor.

-Muy bien. Ahora, señorita Stanley. –una chica rubia con faldita corta y strapless, que parecía bufanda en vez de ropa que suponía debía cubrir (¡hacia frío por Dios!), levantó los ojos de sus uñas perfectamente manicuradas y sonrió.- ¿Sería tan amable de nombrarme los ciclos de división celular en orden por favor?

La chica se puso de pie con una mirada arrogante y sonrisa petulante en los labios. Daba la impresión de que se las sabía todas. Isabella rogó porque no fuera así.

Aquella era la misma que le había dado un puntapié 'accidental' en deportes.

-Son: Interfase, Profase, Prometafase o también denominada Metafase temprana, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

Jessica se sentó con el pecho bastante prominente y mostró una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que Bella pensó que se le caería la cara.

-Lamento interrumpir Señor Banner, pero Jessica está equivocada.

La mirada celeste de la muchacha 4 asientos más allá se volvió de hielo y la observó como si quisiera matarla en el intento. El profesor enarcó una ceja y se sentó en el borde de la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

-La escucho.

-Pues, si el ciclo celular está compuesto por las etapas que Stanley mencionó. Pero, se ha olvidado de una.

La castaña estuvo casi segura de que si llegaba a cruzar la vista con la rubia le llegaría un dardo o se convertiría en piedra. A su alrededor ya habían algunos de que comenzaban a reírse de la 'ignorancia' de Jessica.

-¿Y cuál es esa?

-Citocinesis. Es la división que acompaña, en la mayoría de los casos, a la Mitosis.

Hubo un minuto exacto de silencio antes de que todo el salón comenzara a murmurar, pero ella no le prestó atención. A cambio observó la sonrisa del maestro que habló poniéndose de pie:

-Excelente intervención Señorita Swan. Sólo por ello, creo que le daré un punto extra en su próximo examen. Ahora clase…

El hombre frente al pizarrón siguió hablando he Isabella intentó prestarle más atención puesto que los murmullos comenzaban a subir de tono.

Durante el resto del día, no terminó de escuchar los comentarios por todos los pasillos. Al parecer todo el instituto se había enterado de la pequeña corrección que había hecho.

Para ella no era gran cosa, en Phoenix siempre lo hacía, y sus compañeros nunca se molestaban por ello. Es más, le consultaban si podía ser su tutora en Biología, que era su materia favorita luego de Literatura.

Le extraño muchísimo que nadie dejara pasar el asunto como ella ya lo había hecho. Pensó, mientras caminaba a la cafetería, que incluso Jessica ya lo tendría que haber olvidado.

Muy pronto se dio cuenta de lo contrario.

La rubia con reflejos caramelo la observó en cuanto entró a la cafetería y pareció partirla a la mitad con su mirada asesina. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse intimidada o asustada. Más le costó, lo que ella quería era tirar por los aires la bandeja de comida que tenía en las manos y correr lejos de allí.

Se decidió porque era una tontería estar así de nerviosa pues la situación en su misma era ridícula.

Caminó con tanta seguridad que pensó que estaba mejorando en eso de las mentiras y sentó en su mesa habitual, la más alejada de todos y de todo; En el patio.

A pesar de que llovía, adoptó una postura debajo de uno de los árboles que por esa zona parecían abundar y suspiró.

¡Cómo extrañaba Phoenix!

Distinguió un destello azabache a lo lejos pero pasó tan rápido y tan bajo que pensó que estaba alucinando cosas. Abrió su libro demasiado usado de 'Romeo y Julieta' y lo abrió donde había quedado la última vez mientras mordisqueaba su manzana roja; Mercucio estaba apunto de morir.

-Hola.

La repentina presencia a su lado hizo que se sobresaltara y estuviera apunto de soltar una maldición poco femenina.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la chica.

Bella parpadeó muchas veces ante la imagen de la menuda muchacha que tenía enfrente. Su cabello era corto oscuro y con cada punta señalaba hacia un lado distinto, tenía unos profundos y expresivos ojos azules cielo y espesas pestañas alrededor de ellos que hacían juego perfecto con su nariz recta y delgada. Su boca delicada y rosada estaba curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa amistosa y sincera y su piel blanca y marmórea apenas tenía un leve sonroso a causa del frío.

Estiró una mano blanca y habló con voz cantarina;

-Soy Alice Cullen. Mucho gusto.

La castaña alargó también su mano pensando que no devolverle el saludo sería de muy mala educación y sonrió como si la chiquilla frente a ella le hubiese contagiado la alegría.

-Bella Swan. El gusto es mío.

La de ojos celestes amplió el gesto de sus labios y se acomodó frente a la que temblaba de congelada que estaba por tener que comer fuera.

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes, Bella. Pero he llegado ayer desde Washington (fui a visitar a mis abuelos en su aniversario) y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarte hasta ahora.

-No importa, lo bueno es que lo haz hecho.

Estaba impresionada por su propia habilidad para conversar con soltura con la chica.

Era extraño, ella no hablaba con nadie.

-He visto que no conoces a mucha gente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te sientas afuera cuando está para congelarse hasta los huesos. Eso me ha dado una pista.

Ambas rieron con simpleza. Sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Seh, es que… no hay mesas vacías allí dentro.

-Pero hay muchos puestos vacíos.- terció la bajita sin sonar descortés.

- Bueno… -se había quedado sin respuestas.

-Tranquila. Está bien que sientas que no encajas.

-¿De verdad?-tenía una curiosidad sincera- Por que pensé que todo esto de no congeniar con la gente es culpa mía.

-Pues, si te aíslas acá entonces si tienes algo de culpa. Pero, verás, aquí todos nos conocemos desde que usamos pañales, así que se nos hace algo difícil hacerle un espacio a gente nueva. Y que venga de ciudad.

Bella se quedó pensativa durante un momento muy largo, por lo que Alice se sintió en plena confianza de tomar el libro que se caía a pedazos cada vez que lo mirabas.

-Te llevarías bien con mi hermano. Él adora los clásicos.

-¿Si? No es fácil encontrar gente que los aprecie.

-Como yo- reconoció la otra con una sonrisa.- Me quedo dormida cuando sólo he leído el título. Edward dice que no poseo sentido de lo que es bueno.-Puso los ojos en blanco y rió con ganas.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿Edward? Es un nombre muy raro.

-A mis padres les gustan los nombres antiguos porque se oyen poco por estos tiempos.

-¿Cómo Edward?

-Y como Emmett y Alice.

-¿Tienes otro hermano?

-Si, Emm es el mayor; Edward y yo somos mellizos.

-Entonces eres algo así como la niña consentida de papá.

Alice no pudo evitar reír de buena gana. Cada vez le agradaba más la castaña.

-Algo así. Mis hermanos lloriquean todo el tiempo que yo consigo lo que quiera con sólo pedirlo, en cambio ellos deben hacer méritos. Mamá acaba diciéndoles que ellos también son sus bebés y asunto arreglado.-rodó los ojos.- Pero no le digas que te he dicho esto. Me matarían.

-Mis labios están sellados.

A lo lejos se oyó un leve timbrazo y la más bajita de las dos suspiró pesadamente antes de ponerse de pie tomando con una de sus manos los libros que previamente había dejado sobre la mesa húmeda de su compañera.

-Ahora tengo Español así que debo llegar temprano si no quiero que la maestra me ponga otro atraso y acabe en detención. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Bella. Te veré mañana.

-Bien. ¡Suerte en Español!

La bajita volteó y le sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias. La necesitaré.

A reglón seguido Isabella tomó sus cosas con total lentitud y se dirigió tranquilamente al salón de cálculo. Por experiencia, sabía que el profesor que impartía aquella clase siempre llegaba tarde. Ángela se lo había asegurado también.

Sin darse cuenta de que en la mitad del pasillo había mucha gente congregada y que ella sería parte de la discusión que allí tenía lugar caminó distraídamente hasta la puerta que rezaba '408'.

-… y déjame decirte que no eres la única.

-¿A sí? Estoy bastante segura de que nadie más tendría el descaro de salir contigo.

Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el chico rubio que peleaba con la que pudo distinguir como Jessica se acercara a ella y le sonriera.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Pudo oír nuevos murmullos a su alrededor. Stanley quería matarla. Y ella estaba harta.

Sólo había dicho 'hola' no era gran cosa.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella?

-Humm, bien. ¿Y tú?

-Genial.

Isabella lo observó algo avergonzada y el chico sólo entonces se percató de que no se había presentado.

-Disculpa, soy Mike Newton.

-Bella, pero creo que ya lo sabes.

El rubio rió.

-Verás. Ya sabes que este fin de semana es San Valentín y… me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo a tomarnos un café y conversar.

Bella pasó saliva rápido y alterno la mirada de Newton a Stanley y de Stanley a Newton.

-Yo…

-Está bien si no quieres ir. Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

Su cerebro se había congelado, y no sabía si era porque el chico era guapo o porque estaba aterrada con la presencia de Jess un metro más allá.

-No. Me encantaría ir.

-Perfecto. ¿Paso por ti a la 5? ¿Está bien?

-Si, claro.

-Bien, preciosa. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Durante el resto del día, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido y no acababa de creerlo. No supo si el resto del instituto chismorreó con eso, pero estaba bastante segura de que si.

Cuando llegó a casa, Renné le preguntó si estaba bien. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual y comenzaba a demorar mucho en responder. Algo raro en ella.

Subió a su cuarto y tiró la mochila sobre la cama al igual que ella misma.

Toda la excitación del día la había dejado agotada. Quería dormir.

Era viernes, la habían invitado a una cita, ni siquiera conocía al chico y ella quería dormir.

_.._

_Toc, toc, toc._

_.._

_Toc, toc, toc._

_.._

-_Isabella._

La voz de su madre sonó amortiguada por la blanca puerta cerrada.

Creyó haber murmurado 'estoy dormida' pero se dio cuenta que sólo lo pensó cuando su madre insistió.

-_Bella, cariño. Tienes visita._

Levantó la cabeza aún adormilada y se refregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, la misma que tenía marcada en la mejilla por quedarse dormida sobre ella.

-¡Ya voy!-murmuró con voz pastosa.

Tenía tanto sueño aún en el cuerpo que se lavó la cara, ordeno la maraña de cabello y salió de la habitación sin preguntarse quién sería pues ella no conocía a nadie que la pudiese haber ido a visitar.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, su madre hablaba alegremente con alguien sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Distinguió el olor a café con leche que siempre preparaba y a ella encantaba.

-¿Alice?

-Hola, Bella.

La diminuta chica se puso de pie y le dio un leve abrazo que ella correspondió como si estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos celestes de la muchacha que vestía un ceñido abrigo azul -combinaba con sus ojos- con corte campana brillaron de manera extraña y sonrió amablemente.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya venido sin invitación.

-Nada de eso, me alegra que estés aquí. Pero dime, que te trajo por aquí.

-Ahmm, mi auto.

Bella rodó los ojos y rió al igual que su madre que servía otra taza de café frente a ella.

-Me imaginé que te trajo tu auto. Pero me refería al motivo.

-Oh, eso. Pues… -pareció dudar-… quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo.

Ese 'algo' alertó inmediatamente a Reneé que, al igual que toda madre, tenía ese maldito sexto sentido para saber cuándo algo le ocurría a su hija.

-Bueno, chicas.-dijo limpiando sus manos en un paño de cocina.- Iré a comprar lo que me falta para la cena. Volveré en media hora, Bella.

-Si, Ma'.

-Mucho gusto, Alice. Pásate por aquí cuando quieras.

-Gracias, Señora Swan. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

La mujer tomó su abrigo color caqui del perchero y sacó las llaves del auto antes de cerrar la puerta y poner en marcha el motor.

Isabella observó el rostro contrariado de Alice mientras bebía un poco de café y ponía galletas en un platito sobre la mesa.

-¿Es cierto que Michael Newton te ha invitado a una cita?

Bella se atragantó con la masa que había hecho en la boca con las galletas y el café.

-Perdón, no quise ser tan imprudente pero… sólo quería saber.

Sus ojos bajaron a la mesa y se retorció los dedos con nerviosismo. La castaña se preguntó si acaso Alice tenía algún lazo amoroso con el rubio.

-¿Te gusta Mike?

Ahora fue el turno de Alice de atragantarse.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Yo tengo novio, Bella. Se llama Jasper Whitlock y no puedo estar más enamorada de él.

-¿Entonces?

-Verás. Mike es algo así como el rompecorazones de la escuela y es muy raro que invite a alguien a una cita. A él nunca se le ha visto hacer eso, por eso cuando escuché a Rosalie contarle a Emmett que tú saldrías con Newton pensé que sería mentira. Te sorprendería la cantidad de chismes mal intencionados que se escuchan en esos pasillos.

-¿Y Rosalie es?

-La novia de mi hermano. Algún día te la presentaré, te encantará. –Sacudió la cabeza y borró la sonrisa- Pero ese no es el tema, ¿de verdad saldrás con él?

-Bueno, si. Él me ha invitado hoy antes de Cálculo y pensé '¿Por qué no?'. Sólo es café, no le veo el alboroto.

-Es que aquí se le da mucha importancia a lo de ser popular, y él, él es muy muy popular. Y, no lo sé, cuando te he visto esta tarde no pensé que tú serías la clase de persona que sale con esa clase de chicos. No sé si me entiendes.

-Te entiendo, y no lo soy. Créeme. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de que él era… conocido. Pensé que era un chico común y corriente y cómo soy nueva y no conozco a nadie. Mi madre ha dicho que debía comenzar a hacerme amigos. Lo vi como una buena oportunidad.

-En ese caso, creo que está bien.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Bella se puso de pie y llevó las tazas al fregadero preguntándose por qué no estaría bien haber aceptado. Sus amigas estarían orgullosas de ella de saber que saldría con el más popular con tan sólo cinco días de estadía. Alice no podía dejar de sentir un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto de la 'cita'.

-¿Me dejarías arreglarte?

Isabella levantó los ojos de las tazas bajo el chorro de agua y se secó las manos en los pantalones. Miró por sobre su hombro a la chica que le sonreía alegremente.

-¿Arreglarme?

-Si. Ya sabes, ropa, pelo, maquillaje.

-Yo…

-Por favor.

Alice sacó levemente el labio inferior y sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión que se asemejaba a la de un lindo corderito bebé perdido en el campo. La artimaña surtió efecto.

-¿Te parece si me paso por aquí mañana a eso de las 3?

-¿Mañana?

-Si, mañana. Es 14 ¿recuerdas? San Valentín.

-Oh, si, si, claro. Sólo estaba… No importa.

La bajita sacó sus llaves del bolsillo del abrigo y volvió a abrazar a Bella con cariño.

-Te veré mañana, entonces. Adiós.

-Cuídate.

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al espejo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella odiaba ese día, siempre había pensado que sólo era una fecha comercial en donde la gente se aprovechaba de las personas.

Personalmente creía que si llegase a ver a Cupido lo golpearía en la cara por idiota. O le metería la flecha por sonda. Quizá hiciera las dos cosas.

Y es que no se lo acababa de creer, en Phoenix le asqueaba salir en el día de los enamorados porque sólo se veía corazones, parejas babeándose, chocolates y cursilerías. Sentía como si se empalagara con tanto dulce. Y ella detestaba lo dulce. La gustaba lo salado, ósea, la sal. No el azúcar.

Puede que sea la única adolescente que odie el chocolate, pero le daba igual.

Se miró una vez más al espejo preguntándose qué bicho le había picado cuando había dicho 'si' a Mike. No lo conocía, y él a ella tampoco. Podría haber salido con él cualquier día ¿Por qué precisamente ese?

Ni idea. A lo mejor era el aire de ese estúpido pueblo que la comenzaba a cambiar y convertir en uno de ellos.

Hubiese seguido murmurando incoherencias frente al espejo pero su mamá la apremió por el desayuno. Sus padres saldrían toda la tarde a celebrar el día de los enamorados y ella estaría sola. Decidió que lo mejor era decir que saldría con Alice aquella tarde. ¿Nombrar lo de su cita a su padre? No, ni soñ sacaría el revolver y amenazaría a Newton con algo sobre tocarle un pelo. Ya lo había hecho con Peter, un antiguo pretendiente que tuvo en la ciudad.

-¿Entonces saldrás?

Agachó la cabeza y revolvió ociosamente los cereales en la leche que tenía frente a ella. Si miraba a su padre a los ojos, él sabría que mentía.

-Si, con Alice. Mamá la ha conocido ayer por la tarde.

-Es una niña encantadora.-secundó Renné.

-¿Llegarás muy tarde?

-No lo creo. Estaré aquí a las ocho. Quizá nueve.

-Bien. ¿Llevarás tu carro?

-No, Alice me llevará.

-Que maneje con cuidado.

-Si.

Charlie ayudó a Renné a ponerse una chaqueta de reno café y depositó un beso en su mejilla junto con una rosa.

-Feliz día, cariño.

Bella pensó que vomitaría allí mismo.

-Ow, Charlie.

Sip, su madre estaba apunto de llorar.

-Ten cuidado, Isabella.

_¡Grrrr, es Bella! ¡Bella!_

-Si, papá.

Cuando el coche azul profundo dobló en la esquina, la muchacha puso música en el gran equipo junto a la ventana y suspiró. No quería ni saber qué le esperaba.

Cuando, dos horas más tarde, Alice llegó con una maleta llena de colores, cajitas, y brillos, supo que no era nada bueno.

-¿Aún no almuerzas?

-No. Mis padres de han ido y cuando estoy sola no siento hambre.

-Pues la sentirás.

-Estoy bien así. Gracias.

-Como quieras.

La chica la obligó a sentarse con los ojos cerrados en uno de los taburetes mientras pasaba un sin fin de distintos pinceles en sus ojos, mejillas y labios. En su cabello enrolló tubos enormes mientras aplicaba algún tipo de crema en el proceso. Olía a fresias.

Cuando oyó un bajito 'listo' abrió los ojos y saltó de su sitio con las piernas acalambradas. Se mareó.

-Te levantaste muy rápido.-la acusó.- Y aún no he acabado.

-¿Aún no?

¿Qué más quería hacerle?

-Falta la ropa y los zapatos, luego podrás ver.

Alice entró en su habitación y abrió el clóset que aún tenía cajas sin abrir.

-¿Tienes vestido?

-¿Qué?

-Vestido. Que si tienes vestidos.

-No, yo no uso de esos.

-Deberías, tienes unas piernas muy lindas. Pero no te preocupes, yo he traído uno.

-No, Alice yo…

-Nada de peros. Me gustaría que lo usaras. Tómalo como un regalo de tu nueva amiga.

Frente a eso Bella no pudo negarse y acabó enfundada en un bonito vestido azul. Se sintió femenina cuando, además, le calzó unos zapatitos bajos negros.

-Ahora si puedes verte.

Cuando caminó al espejo con los ojos cerrados –tenía miedo de verse ridícula maquillada y vestida así- tembló como una pluma.

-Vamos, ábrelos.

Lo hizo. Y sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

Se veía…

-Hermosa. ¿A que si?

No pudo hablar, temió arruinar con su fea voz la maravillosa chica en el espejo de su cuarto. Alice se merecía el cielo.

-Gracias.

Alice se acercó y la abrazó –Bella comenzaba a acostumbrarse-.

-De nada. Y puedes pedir mi ayuda cuando quieras.

-No sé por qué tanto arreglo. Es sólo un café y…

-Si Newton te invitó a un café es por algo, y, sea lo que sea, quiero que te veas fantástica.

Cuando el timbre sonó, minutos más tarde, el estómago de Isabella se cerró y el corazón le latió con fuerza.

-Ahora me esconderé, no quiero que él me vea aquí ¿bien? Oh, y te dejé un abrigo sobre el sofá.

-Alice ya haz hecho mucho.

-Nah, no importa. Es sólo un préstamo. Cuándo lo acabes de ocupar, me lo devuelves y listo.

-Dios, eres la mejor.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Ve. No lo hagas esperar.

-Ho… ¡Wow!

Un 'hola' era lo que esperaba, pero el 'wow' subió varios puntos su autoestima que casi siempre estaba por el piso.

-¿Lista?

-Lista.

'Esmes's Coffee' era una hermosa y pequeña cafetería en la arteria central de Forks. Por fuera, tenía un cartelito tallado en madera de que decía 'Café' y salía una taza humeante. Adentro, junto a los grandes ventanales, había muchos sofás de color crema y mesitas de café de madera nativa. El local en sí era de madera; las paredes, el techo, las mesas, la barra, incluso los taburetes. En cada mesita había un pequeño cuadrado de tela en verde oscuro y del techo colgaban un sin fin de lamparitas con forma extraña pero elegante. Los chicos que allí atendían –que no tendrían más de 17 o 18 años- vestían como normalmente lo harían para el instituto y el único distintivo que llevaban era un delantal –desde la cintura a las rodillas- con bolsillos a la altura de los muslos y del mismo color verde de los mantelitos en las mesas.

Mike le tomó la mano dedicándole una suave sonrisa y ambos se sentaron en uno de los cómodos sofás junto al ventanal. Afuera llovía, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Todas las parejas que allí estaban tenían su propio universo.

Cuando una chica de mediana estatura y ojos café se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y les tomó el pedido, ni Mike, ni Bella, ni nadie allí dentro notó la mirada verde –de ese verde que Isabella tanto odiaba de Forks- sobre la castaña. Tampoco notaron cuando el chico salió de allí celular en mano.

-Y cuéntame. ¿Qué te trajo a este pueblito?

-A mi padre le ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de Policía aquí y aceptó. Mi madre llevaba tiempo queriendo vivir en un lugar como este.

-¿Y tú?

-No. Me gustaba Phoenix.

-Cualquiera diría que por venir de una ciudad tan asoleada y por tu gusto por el sol deberías estar más…

-¿Bronceada?

Él rió.

-Si. Pero no creas que no me gusta tu piel.-le acarició la mejilla- Es cremosa y… suave.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo y tuvo que agachar la mirada al café entre sus manos. Más allá, tras la barra, a alguien se le cortó la respiración.

-Gracias.

-Eres muy linda, Bella. Y no lo digo sólo por ahora. Lo digo por todos los días. Sé que te parecerá una locura pero, me gustas.

Bella pensó que moriría en aquel momento, otra persona lo único que podía hacer era querer tener el poder de leer la mente, o al menos los labios.

-Y mucho.

La muchacha pensó que, definitivamente, sufriría una embolia o un ataque cardiaco.

-Pues…

-No tienes que decir nada.

Algo muy dentro de ella comenzó a revolverse al tiempo que caía en la cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Mike. Su cerebro le dijo que la última vez que había estado tan cerca de un chico todo había acabado en un beso. Esta vez, tenía el presentimiento de que no sería diferente.

Se acercó más y pudo sentir el aliento del rubio en sus labios.

Alguien en algún lugar había comenzado a maldecir en voz baja mientras corría hacia la pareja.

Bella cerró los ojos para sentir aquel roce que lo cambiaría todo. Se acercó más…

-¡Bella!

Frío y ¿pescado?

Sintió cómo algo húmedo le corría por el pelo, la cara, los pechos y la espalda. Un olor asqueroso se le impregnó en la nariz y sintió una arcada.

-Bella…

Cuando abrió los ojos sus manos, su ropa, su cabello, parte del sofá y la camisa de Mike estaban cubiertos de una extraña mezcla de cosas; por el olor supuso que era pescado, por el color salsa de tomates, y el resto del 'caldo' decidió llamarlo aderezo. No quería ni pensar en lo que esa cosa que la cubría tenía.

Era la salsa del demonio.

Parpadeó muchas veces viendo cómo la gente la observaba; unos divertidos, otros preocupados. Levantó la vista, y supo que aquella mañana no debió poner un pie fuera de la cama. Jessica 'zorra' Stanley –como había decidido en ese momento que la llamaría- estaba a su lado con una sonrisota y un cubo.

Alguien, no supo quién, le tendió una servilleta para limpiarse el rostro y mientras lo hacía, pudo ver a su cita, Mike Newton, riendo.

-Lo siento.-dijo y la ayudó a limpiarse el rostro. Ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

Se dijo que era una estúpida. El que se acercaba a ella ahora, pensó que era un imbécil por no ser más rápido.

-¡Jessica!-espetó lo más fuerte que pudo y todos, incluida Isabella, lo observaron pero no por ello se sintió cohibido.- ¡Fuera!

La rubia arpía lo miró como un niñito que sabe que hizo algo mal, se arrepiente de ello pero sabe que no recibirá castigo, y le tocó los brazos en un gesto de disculpa.

-Edward, yo… no sé qué me pasó.

Pero él no se amilanó. En cambio, se cruzó de brazos y levantó una perfecta ceja en un gesto que era su marca registrada –como su sonrisa-.

-Pues yo sí. Y ahora, fuera.

-Eddie.

-¡Fuera!

Jess y su séquito de tontas se fue arrastrando los pies como a quién han castigado antes de la fiesta del año. Todos allí –excepto Bella- sabían lo que había ocurrido. Edward Cullen; el chico más popular del instituto –junto con Newton- había corrido a Jessica Stanley de la tienda de su madre.

La rubiecita se acababa de suicidar socialmente.

Bella todavía intentaba quitarse un poco del mejunje mientras Edward pensaba que ser hijo de la dueña del local era lo mejor del mundo.

-Perdónala.-dijo Cullen deslizando una servilleta por la mejilla de la castaña enfurecida.

Sólo entonces levantó la vista del suelo y vio a su salvador. Ojos esmeralda, cabello cobrizo rebelde, sonrisa ladina y pómulos perfectos.

Se preguntó si no lo había visto antes, se le hacía ligeramente familiar.

-Jessica puede ser muy… insoportable a veces.

Isabella pensó que la palabra correcta ahí era 'perra' pero no lo dijo. A pesar de apestar, no quiso dar una mala impresión.

El chico le ofreció una mano y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Hay algo de ropa en la bodega en caso de que te quieras cambiar. Las chicas ayudarán a limpiarte.

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo. Atrás suyo, la gente había comenzado a chismorrear.

'Vaya San Valentín', pensó. Y habría seguido con la frase llena de maldiciones pero alguien la tomó del codo.

-Bella.

Si, era Mike.

-¿Me vas a dejar?

-¿Te haz reído de mí?- Mike no respondió y Bella se enojó más, si es que era posible- Eso pensé.

Intentó continuar su caminata hacia la bodega, pero Mike nuevamente se lo impidió.

-Piérdete, Mike.

Pero él no pareció entenderlo porque afianzó más su agarre sobre el antebrazo de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo. Un cuerpo musculoso se interpuso entre le rubio y la castaña.

-Creo que ha dejado bastante claro que lo que desea que te pierdas.

-No es _tu _problema, Cullen.

¿Cullen? ¿Alice?

-Es _mi_ problema porque este lugar _es_ mío. No me hagas sacarte a golpes, Newton. Estoy seguro que esta vez tu cara sangrará con mayor facilidad que la vez anterior.

Bella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza cuando Mike con mirada furibunda y la premisa 'me la pagarás' se alejó y una chica, que reconoció como Ángela, se dispuso a limpiar el piso. Sintió pena por ella pero con todo lo que tenía encima lo único que haría sería ensuciar más. Quiso sonreírle, pero se sentía tan mal, que nada se dibujó en su boca.

Unas chicas –una rubia rojiza que se presentó como Tanya y otra rubia caramelo de nombre Kate- le dieron ropa limpia (Vaqueros y camiseta blanca) y la ayudaron a lavar el desastre de su cabello. Al final, acabó con una coleta desordenada y, a pesar de lucir más limpia, no se sentía así. De no haberse lavado la cara, no hubiese sabido que estaba llorando.

Podría jurar que aún olía. Dio gracias por que la chaqueta de Alice no se estropeara. Ni siquiera le había saltado alguna gota.

Cuando salió del baño, el de ojos verdes que la había ayudado estaba allí. No pudo evitar sentirse mareada –y no era por el olor a pescado- cuando él le sonrió de medio lado. Aún tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió y se sorbió ligeramente la nariz.

-Gracias por todo.

Ella lo que quería era marcharse. Pero él alargó una mano.

-Edward Cullen.

-Bella Swan.

Se quedaron mirando incluso cuando ya se habían soltado. Bella aún se sentía terrible. Él no sabía lo que sentía.

-Gracias, Edward. Pero debo irme.

-¿Ya?

-Quiero darme una ducha y encontrar un hoyo en el que enterrarme de por vida.

Él rió.

-No es tan terrible.

-Lo dices porque no es a ti a quién le sucedió.

Bella no supo cómo, pero acabó sentada en uno de los taburetes con un rico café de canela, vainilla y especias.

-Una vez estuve todo un día con una horrible mancha. Mi hermano mayor había derramado soda en mis pantalones pero de igual forma todos pensaron que no había alcanzado a llegar al baño.

-Caminé por toda la ciudad con un papel en mi espalda que decía 'Patéame'. Mis amigas se creían muy graciosas.

-Caí y se me rajó el pantalón. Mi ropa interior era de ovejitas.

-Me tiraron un cubo con desechos en una cafetería en frente de un chico guapo.

Pero Bella ya no sabía si ese chico guapo era Edward o Mike.

-Aunque, no sé por qué.

-Puede que sea porque la haz avergonzado hoy en biología, o porque lleva enamorada de Newton hace tiempo.

Quiso darse de cabezasos contra la pared. Se prometió solemnemente que no saldría nunca más con un chico que ya tuviera dueña -legal o no-. Aquello acabaría en caos, estaba segura.

Edward se dió cuenta de que ella arrugaba el ceño. Puso delicadamente el dedo índice en la arruga y la deshizo con una sonrisa.

-Tu hermano le dijo a la persona que te gustaba que babeabas mientras dormías. Ella dijo que no le gustaba la humedad y que por eso no podían estar juntos, ¡frente a todo le colegio! Supera eso.

-Bien, tú ganas.

Ambos se sonrieron. Comenzaban a agradarse. Demasiado.

-¿Galletas? El azúcar alivia las vergüenzas. Te lo digo yo.

-No me gusta mucho lo dulce.

Edward la miró con ternura una vez antes de moverse tras la barra, pasando tras Tyler que servía un café cortado, y sacó el último trozo de la tarta de arándano que guardaba en una bandeja junto a la cafetera.

Nadie de los que allí estaban pasaron por alto el gesto, pero tampoco nadie habló.

-¿Qué tal esto?

Miró curiosa el plato que él le tendía. El arándano no era su fruto silvestre favorito, prefería las moras.

-Pruébalo y luego me dices.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre la barra y observó la expresión de desconfianza de la castaña al otro lado.

-¿Y?

-¡Es lo mejor que he probado!

Se llevó otro trozo a la boca y lo saboreó con los ojos cerrados. Él no pudo evitar mirarla divertido y encantado.

-¿De dónde la sacas?

-Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte.

-Está exquisita. Mis felicitaciones al chef.

-Yo se las daré.

-Bien.

Se puso de pie.

-Ahora si debo irme, Edward. Muchas gracias por todo. ¿Puedo pasar mañana por tu casa para dejarte la ropa?

-Mañana trabajo.

-Perfecto, así paso por aquí y me como otro rico trozo de eso que me haz dado.

-Te guardaré un pedazo.

-Gracias.

Bella se puso de pie y se ajustó la chaqueta de Alice a la cintura, afuera aún llovía. Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta bajo el techito de la entrada. Le dijo a Tyler que cuidara un rato.

-¿Por qué dejas el trabajo así como así y nadie te dice nada?

-Ser el hijo de la dueña tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Tu mamá…?

-Si. Bueno, la idea fue mía, pero cómo aún soy menor de edad, no puedo ser el dueño legal. Me faltan algunos meses.

-No lo sabía. Alice no lo dijo.

Edward la observó divertido.

-¿Conoces a Alice?

-Si. La he conocido ayer a la hora de almuerzo. Me habló ti y tú hermano.

-Eso suena a algo que ella haría.

-También mencionó a ¿Rosalie y Jasper?

-Si. Las parejas de mis hermanos.

-Bueno. Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Edward. A pesar de lo del incidente.

El de cabello cobrizo sonrió cariñosamente antes de acercarse a ella. Bella sitió sus cálidos labios en su fría mejilla. Cuando él se alejó, llevaba la nariz arrugada juguetonamente.

-Aún hueles.

-Gracias.

Él rió entre dientes.

-No he dicho que no me gustara.

-Si claro, pescado, salsa y otras cosas. ¡Qué perfume más exótico!

Edward, aún sonriendo, volvió a agacharse a la altura de la muchacha y la volvió a besar en la mejilla que ahora estaba sonrojada.

-Adiós, Bella.

-Adiós.

Cuando la chica se perdió en la vuelta de la esquina –tomó un taxi- y él volvió a entrar a la cafetería con una gran sonrisa, quedaba poca gente.

No tuvo tiempo alguno de disimular su felicidad. Sus hermanos y sus mejores amigos entraron en ese momento y se sentaron frente a él en la barra.

-¡Iugh! ¿Se murió un perro aquí dentro?

No pudo evitar sonreír. Emmett lo miró raro aún con la nariz arrugada.

-¿Qué pasó?

Alice rodeó la barra y miró a su hermano. Notó un brillo demasiado extraño y feliz en sus ojos. Tyler respondió por él.

-Jessica se desquitó con la chica nueva.

Alice dejó la cafetera estrepitosamente en su lugar y miró alarmada a todos.

-¡¿Esa tonta le ha hecho algo a Isabella?!

Tyler asintió limpiando la barra y poniendo un plato con Muffins frente a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

-Le echó encima un cubo de pescado, salsa de tomates, harina, y otras cosas que no he sabido qué son justo cuando Mike la iba a besar.

Alice no sabía qué la alarmaba más, si lo del caldo, o lo del beso.

-¡¿Mike la iba a besar?!!

-Si, pero no ha podido. Jessica intervino justo. Luego Edward le dijo que se fuera, discutió con Mike y ayudó a Bella a limpiarse.

Los ojos de los chicos se posaron en él que hizo como si su taza de té fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Y la chica?

Edward miró a Jasper con ganas de decirle 'Su nombre es Bella'.

-_Bella_ acaba de irse.

Rosalie le dio la mano a su novio por encima de la mesa y dijo con voz tranquila:

-A Stanley esta vez se le fue la mano.

-Definitivamente.

Luego de eso todos parecieron olvidar el tema. Excepto Alice que se prometió llamar a Isabella en cuanto llegase a casa. Hasta que notó la bandeja junto a la cafetera vacía.

-Edward…

Cautela en su voz. Ya sabía la clase de berrinches que hacía su hermano cuando alguien se comía o vendía el último trozo de tarta de arándanos de Esme. Todos los que trabajaban ahí y vivían con él, tenían pleno conocimiento que _ese trozo_ era de _él_.

-¿Si?

Como él estaba de espaldas, levantó la bandeja con sólo migajas y se la mostró al resto. Emmett se puso pálido. Jasper cerró los ojos resignado a lo que se venía. Y Rosalie se frotó las sienes en espera de que su cuñado pusiera el grito en el cielo.

-Alguien se ha comido tu trozo de tarta.

Su hermana decidió que lo mejor era decirlo de una buena vez y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. Espero los gritos, los golpes en la mesa he incluso el llanto. Pero lo que vino no fue nada de eso.

-Si, ya lo sé.

Dejó su taza en el fregadero del fondo y se puso la chaqueta. Debía volver pronto a casa si quería terminar la tarea de Química.

-¿Y no harás berrinche?

-No.

Tyler que justo pasaba por su lado en ese momento sonreía. Alice olió algo raro.

-¿Quién lo vendió?

-No lo vendieron.

Tenía el ceño arrugado. No encontraba las llaves del Volvo.

-¿Entonces…?

Si, ya recordaba. Las había dejado en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Metió la mano y ¡Bingo!

-¿Entonces, qué?

-Lo he regalado

Nadie se lo acababa de creer. Edward se anudaba la bufanda al cuello.

-¿Y a quién?

Alice se sorprendió. Su hermano sonreía de medio lado, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba contento.

-Edward, ¿a quién le diste el pastel?

Él volvió a sonreír.

-A Bella.

Nadie dijo nada y él debía entregar esa tarea el lunes.

-Ya me voy chicos, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Alice caminó con lentitud hasta el fregadero mientras su mellizo se metía al Volvo. Dejó la bendita bandeja bajo el chorro de agua tibia y esperó.

Sus dedos de arrugaron de tanto esperar.

Jasper la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?

Fue su turno de sonreír.

-Pensaba en que de pronto Edward ha conseguido una razón para no odiar San Valentín.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Se quedó pensativa durante un momento aún con su espalda pegada al pecho de su novio.

-Por que, creo que cupido si existe después de todo.

-

* * *

-

Espero que les guste mucho este One-Shot, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo. Me demoré exactamente un día completo hacerlo.

Es un pequeño regalo de San Valentín, porque –a pesar de que odio la fecha- no tiene porqué afectar a Edward y Bella, ¿verdad?

¡Déjenme un review por favor!

Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre el día de los enamorados y en esta forma (una en que no es visto desde el punto de vista del protagonista).

**Este One-Shot no tiene segunda parte.**

Sólo lo digo en caso de que se lo pregunten.

¡Liz no te olvides de mí! Me subes mucho el ánimo cuando me dices que mis historias te encantan, aunque yo sepa que no todas son buenas. ¡Te adoro!

_Peace, _**Love** & Bite's. Pebels.


End file.
